ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Dragon
The Dark Dragon (黒龍神 Koku-Ryuujin; Black Dragon God) is a powerful entity in the ''Ninja Gaiden'' series and one of the main antagonists. In Ninja Gaiden he is mentioned in the back story and appears briefly. He is a main villain in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword for the Nintendo DS. Appearance A giant bipedal black dragon with red spikes, markings and winged arms, standing roughly fifty feet tall. His avatar form from the Dark Dragon Blade is a long serpentine black dragon similar to an serpentine Asian Dragon. Personality The Dark Dragon is the embodiment of wrath and hatred. He revels in mass deaths and destruction and wants nothing more than to plunge the world into an eternal chaotic darkness, where all living sentient beings are indiscriminately eradicated whether they are human or fiend."There will be no more Fiends, no more humans. There will be no tomorrow! Can you comprehend the nightmare that will take place here? Be afraid, very afraid... Just as I am. For the Darkest of all Dragons... Has been unleashed! Ryu Hayabusa. You can not stop it. Not even you, who defeated us once before... Who could have imagined... It is the fate of Fiends and Humans to perish together." -Nicchae, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword History During the age of chaos wrought on by the Evil Deity Vigoor, the benevolent creator and first deity Gurdu was split apart. One of the pieces of Gurdu formed into the Deity of Creation known as Serpent."During the throes of the unending destruction, the body of Gurdu himself split into fourths. Each part became a Deity itself, controlling Sentiment, Wisdom, Immorality, and Creation. " -Book of Evil Deities, Ninja Gaiden While the other deities panicked in their newly born state, Serpent was able to plant the seeds of life, seeds that would mature over time."In this age of panic, the Serpent, Deity of Creation was the only one of the Deities who managed to keep some semblance of sanity. The Serpent gave birth to a tiny presence, something that no other being would even notice... the seeds of life." -Book of the Dragons, Ninja Gaiden Once matured, the seeds of life spring the 13 Dragons, born and breed for warfare." These seeds managed to take hold and grow in the storm of chaos, and ever so slightly began to evolve, eventually becoming thirteen Dragons, whose destinies were to be found in battle. " -Book of the Dragons, Ninja Gaiden The Dragons emerged victorious after what seemed like an endless eon of war, banished Vigoor from the earth. However Vigoor, ruler of the Evil Deities and the origin of hate and evil, would not be destroyed, for he found within the youngest of the Dragons an insecurity. Being the youngest and weakest of the 13 Dragons, this Dragon had an envy for this siblings, emotions Vigoor clung onto existence with, slowly corrupting and empowering the dragon with hate."However, it was at this time that the youngest and lowest in position of the Dragons, the Dark Dragon, summoned the Hatred with its feelings of inferiority. Due to this betrayal, Vigoor was able to keep from being completely destroyed." -Book of the Dragons, Ninja Gaiden Overtime mankind appeared and the Dragons lived in peace with them, until the youngest of the Dragon Deities, now fully corrupted, revealed himself and emerged as the Dark Dragon in land that would later be known as the Vigoorian Empire. Wasting no time, the Dark Dragon defeated his brethren and plunged the world into a dark abyss of death."In ancient times, humans lived in peace with dragons. But then came the Dark Dragon, a malevolent giant that wasted no time in plunging the Earth into an abyss of darkness. " -Intro, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword It was then that a warrior, one of the most powerful of the humans rose up to face the Dark Dragon."Among the strongest of mankind, Dragons’ blood courses through their veins. Members of this bloodline, the Dragon Lineage, have vowed to stay vigilant and protect our world from the threat of the Archfiends." -Ninja Gaiden 2 instruction booklet" With the aid of the Dragon Sword, he countered the might of the Dark Dragon and slew the unholy beast with the divine weapon."It was with this sword that the humans were able to defeat the Dark Dragon." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Upon his death, enormous amounts of dark energies were released from the Dark Dragon forming into cyrstalized orbs filled with immense evil energy. These orbs were known as the Dark Dragonstones, and each one had the ability to bestow an enormous surge of malevolent power upon those who possess them."Dark Dragonstones are able to bestow an enormous surge of malevolent power on those who possess them. " -Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Furthermore the bones of the Dark Dragon were made into the Dark Dragon Blade, an evil blade containing the undying soul of the Dark Dragon. This evil blade was eventually retrieved by the Dragon Lineage, who sealed the indestructible blade and kept it safe from evil."Long ago, the Dark Dragon plunged the world into an era of chaos. Upton it's eventual defeat, an enchanted sword known as the Dark Dragon Blade was created from it's bones. This dangerously powerful weapon, infused with the malevolent spirit of the Dark Dragon itself, was entrusted to the care of a bloodline of humans known as the Dragon Lineage." -The Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' The sealed Dark Dragon Blade had been passed down the generations of the Dragon Lineage, each generation keeping it safe from evil forces, all the way to their modern descendants, the Dragon Ninja of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. By now the Dark Dragon had faded into legend, and the Dark Dragon Blade, a relic of ceremony. However it's dark powers were soon discovered by a rogue former ninja of the Hayabusa clan, who would use this knowledge to scheme a plan to unseal the blade, fuel it with death and destruction, and ultimately empower himself as the Devil Incarnate. This Dark Disciple tipped off the location of the blade to the power hungry Vigoor Emperor. In hopes of fulfilling a fiendish prophecy, the Emperor sent his loyal demonic general Doku, Lord of the Greater Fiends to retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade."If a new warrior of the Dragon Lineage shall appear, the Holy Emperor shall be infused with the power of the Evil Deities. After seven days, from the unity of His Majesty with the Dark Dragon once again, we Fiends will be blessed with an exquisite harmony." -The Book of the Future, Ninja Gaiden With the Vigoorian Samurai army, Doku led an attack on the Ninja Village and stole the Dark Dragon, leaving many villagers dead, including the current Dragon Shrine Maiden Kureha, and the young Dragon Ninja Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu would recover from death and go on a vengeful quest to recover the blade, upholding his clan's sacred duty to safeguard it from evil forces. As his journey unfolded, the Dark Dragon Blade grew in power with every death dealt by Ryu. The Vigoorian Emperor's strength increased as the blade fed on death and chaos, until the unholy blade's unsealment, resulting in the Emperor obtaining power on the level of the Evil Deity Vigoor. With the power of the Evil Deities restored upon the Emperor, fiends began to flood into the world as the realities unraveled. Ryu eventually fought his way through the fiends and defeated the fully powered Emperor to recover the blade, but in his haste escape, the blade landed at the foot of the Dark Disciple who turned out to be Ryu's uncle Murai. Murai the instigator of this incident took the Dark Dragon and imbued himself with its immense power, transforming him into the Devil Incarnate. With these godly powers Murai attempted to kill his newphew, even summonning the Dark Dragon spirit from within the Blade, but after the hard fought battle Ryu would managed to defeat him. With the full strength of the True Dragon Sword, Ryu shattered the evil Dark Dragon Blade, destroying its evil once and for all. ''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' Six months later the Dark Dragon would return due to the twin sisters Ishtaros and Nicchae. Ishtaros and Nicchae wished to resurrect the Vigoor Empire and recreate a world where fiends would rule over mankind once again. However they required the power the Dark Dragonstones, which were scattered when the Dark Dragon was slain ages ago. They used the Black Spider Clan as puppets to recover all the relics of the Dragons Lineage, and kidnap the Shrine Maiden Momiji, guardian of the Dragon Eye. The twin sisters had already possessed a handful of Dark Dragonstones and had begun using it's unholy powers to resurrect the Vigoor Empire. Ishtaros's master plan was to use the Eye of the Dragon (which was unexpectedly fused to Momiji), to manipulate Ryu Hayabusa to defeat all those possessing a Dark Dragonstone and gather all the Dark Dragonstones for her, as Ryu followed each Dark Dragonstone's call to the next Dragonstone, until the he reached the last one in the possession of Ishtaros. Desperate to find Momiji, Ryu did as expected and followed the Dark Dragonstones, gathering them from foes after fallen foes of many different locales, until he finally reached Ishtaros in hell. There Ishtaros used her telekinetic abilities to steal all the Dark Dragonstones, empowering her with the powers of the Dark Dragon and making her the most powerful being in the world. With the powers of the Dark Dragon she had almost killed Ryu, however Momiji with the help of her deceased sister Kureha, released the Eye of the Dragon to Ryu, who combined it with the Dragon Sword to once again unleash the True Dragon Sword. With the odds even, Ryu defeated Ishtaros. Nicchae then used her sister's dead but empowered body to fuel the resurrection of the Vigoor Emperor in Deity form and restart the age of Fiends. However Ishtaros's slain body unexpectedly cocooned, and power was taken away from the Vigoor Emperor, causing him to crumble from his Deity form, to his Devilish Skull form, where he attacked Ryu but was defeated by the Dragon Ninja. Nicchae, seeing the future of the fiends unravel before her, fell into hopelessness as she realized the Dark Dragon was going to emerge and plunge the world into darkness once again, resulting in the extinction of both the Fiends and Humans."There will be no more Fiends, no more humans. There will be no tomorrow! Can you comprehend the nightmare that will take place here? Be afraid, very afraid... Just as I am. For the Darkest of all Dragons... Has been unleashed!" -Nicchae, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Nicchae told Ryu there was nothing either of them could do to stop the Dark Dragon, but if she was going to die, she would have the satisfaction of killing Ryu before she died."After an eternity of conflict, the destinies of our races end here... We share eternal despair. So be it. Fate has given me the chance... To kill you with my own hands." The two fought to the death and Ryu emerged victorious, just as the true threat rose from the cocoon, the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon having been reborn again, smashed hell into a single platform with his enormous strength and shattered the area with his huge energy beams and large energy balls, with the occasional attempts at slamming the Dragon Ninja under its full weight and crushing Ryu in its jaws. These explosions from the Dark Dragon's immense power left Ryu with little breathing room as his surroundings crumbled away. Throwing everything he had against the Dark Dragon, Ryu barely manages to slay the beast, as his ancestor had did before him. Ending the Dark Dragon once and for all. Powers & Abilities Power: When fully corrupted by Vigoor, he became the god of destruction. Its power was enough to defeat its brothers and could plunge the world into an abyss of death and destruction. Flight: The Dark Dragon is able to fly with his pair of Dragon Wings. He is also seen levitating within his cacoon state. Swoop Slam: Using the full weight of his body, he will swoop down from the air smashing onto his target, if his target was unfortunate enough to be caught, it would be picked up and eaten. Energy Beam: A devastating attack, the Dark Dragon blasts a large beam of energy, causing devastating damage, blinding lights and scarred of earth. Energy Ball: A giant ball of energy, once it strikes an object, it explodes with immense force, sending rubble into the air, with blinding lights and craters. Immunity to Death: With the exception of the True Dragon Sword, there is no weapon that is able to slay the Dark Dragon. Any other weapon will just weaken the Dark Dragon and he will get back up, angrier than before. Devil Incarnation: As a spirit within the Dark Dragon Blade, once unsealed he is able to bestow onto whoever possessed the blade the hatred and evil of all mankind, reincarnating them as the Devil. An evil power so great that it can only be countered with the True Dragon Sword."It is said that if the blade's seal were to be broken, it would gather the hatred and evil of mankind and confer it upon the one who wields it, transforming him into the Devil incarnate." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden Resurrection: Those who possess the Dark Dragonstones can use the Dark Dragon's power to resurrect whole empires, restoring ruined buildings and even powerful deities. Trivia *Originally in Ninja Gaiden it was mentioned that the Dark Dragon Blade contained the souls of the Black Dragons, but this was a mistranslation as the Japanese language didn't have specifications for plural (黒龍神 Koku-Ryuujin; Black Dragon God). This was later revised in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword, which state that the Dark Dragon Blade contains the singular spirit of the Dark Dragon."THE EVIL DARK DRAGON BLADE...A legendary sword, said to have been carved out of the bones of a Black Dragon, it brought plague and death to the world during the age of ancient myth. It has been sealed by those of the Dragon Lineage since the dawn of history because of its incredible capacity for evil, made possible by the souls of the vanquished Black Dragons that dwell within it." -Intro, Ninja Gaiden"Long ago, the Dark Dragon plunged the world into an era of chaos. Upton it's eventual defeat, an enchanted sword known as the Dark Dragon Blade was created from it's bones. This dangerously powerful weapon, infused with the malevolent spirit of the Dark Dragon itself, was entrusted to the care of a bloodline of humans known as the Dragon Lineage." -The Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Gallery DarkDragonDS.jpg Darkdragonmythology2.jpg Darkdragonmythology.jpg Darkdragoncacoon.jpg Darkdragonfireball.jpg Darkdragonblast4.jpg Darkdragonblast3.jpg Darkdragonblast1.jpg Darkdragonblast0.jpg Darkdragonblast.jpg Darkdragon12.jpg Darkdragon11.jpg Darkdragon10.jpg Darkdragon9.jpg Darkdragon8.jpg Darkdragon7.jpg Darkdragon6.jpg Darkdragon5.jpg Darkdragon4.jpg Darkdragon3.jpg Darkdragon1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Mythology Category:Evil Deities Category:Dragons Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Boss Battles Category:Deceased